Liquid Horrors
by Torii
Summary: Alchemy...it is said to help people, and it also changes the people around you. From the start of another war, alchemists have been after the military, killing many. Two non-state alchemist, a wind and water alchemist... Chap.2
1. Hell of the Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I do not own Havoc or the other FMA characters. I do own a certain young girl (Asia) and man (unknown) though.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Story Title: Liquid Horror

Chapter 1: Hell of the Bittersweet

Stifling a yawn, Jean Havoc leant forward in his chair and rested his chin on the back of his arms on the desk. It had been a long day, and there was still a lot of paperwork to be done, especially if Hawkeye came in and loaded the officers with even more. Havoc was _almost_ done, and he wanted to get something to eat, and then go home to bed.

Basically that was the idea of everyone else as well, well, maybe except Hawkeye. She was busy pushing and poking at Roy to hurry up, and that he had a meeting with General Hakuro, and everything else that went with it. Everything was as it was...

'Alphose is probably doing okay now...' he thought. After the whole civil war between the country, and Ed disappearing with Alphose left in a ten year old body, Havoc's mind had been returning to those events sometimes, and wondering if the kid was doing okay without the 'boss' there.

"Lieutenant Havoc!" Hawkeye announced, making the man sit up straight from his daydream. "Continue on with your paperwork or I'll add more to those load!" she said in a strict, hollow tone.

He nodded and picked up the pen again, his hand going quickly over the paper, signing, writing things in and all. There was a small noise, like the sound of a glass of water dropping, and he looked over at Mustang's desk, to see her papers wet and him as well. Havoc went pale, only the blush on his cheeks showed.

"Lieutenant Havoc, how many times have I told you, learn to control your Alchemy," Roy said with a smirk. He was happy Havoc did was he didn't mean to do, and looked down at the paper. "Oh, sorry Lieutenant Hawkeye, but I guess these will have to be re-scanned. I'm taking a break."

Breda, Fury and Farman looked up and nodded, then ran out of the room. Water was spilled on their papers; only they did it while Hawkeye was distracted with Roy. Hawkeye watched as they all left, and then glared at Havoc who had his head down his hands on the desk, red showing through the fingers.

He heard the tapping of her fingers against Roy desk, and then the footsteps toward his, and then, her fateful shadow looming over him. "Look, I really didn't mean it Hawkeye..." he mumbled, his voice low as he peeked a look at her.

Garnet eyes glared at him.

"I'm really...really sorry..." he whispered again.

Hawkeye lent over and placed a hand on his forehead and then took his hands down from his face. "Whenever you're alchemy goes out of your control, it means your getting sick Havoc...go home." She winked at his flabbergasted expression. She placed a hand on his shoulder and told him to get going.

Havoc nodded solemnly and grabbed his jacket, shrugging it on and giving Hawkeye a thanking smile before walking out of the room.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ugh, damnit...Hawkeye is always right!" Havoc muttered as he stumbled to his apartment door. He had a hand to his face, which was still pale but now with a few beads of sweat falling. He fumbled with the keys for a few minutes, before getting the door open and kicking off his boots and jacket onto the floor.

He trudged over to the kitchen and took a glass of water and pressed it against his forehead. He let out a soft sigh and looked over to the window, which was open. Ever since the incident causing him to be paralyzed from the waist down when Lust, the homunculus, attacked him and Roy, Havoc always kept the window shut, and blinds closed. It scared it almost that something might come to attack him. But with water alchemy now at his side again, he had a better chance.

Letting out a groan of pain, Havoc placed the glass down on the table and stumbled into his bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. He pulled off the military jacket and then black tee shirt under it before pulling off the military blue pants, leaving him only clad in boxers. He was feeling slightly dizzy but he was used to it by now.

He folded his clothes in the dark and went back into the kitchen and let some water boil for some coffee. He leaned against the table and let his toned arms slump slightly, his head bowed as if thinking.

His ice blue eyes looked like a mixed pool of blue and white. His pupils were lightly dilated and his body looked like it ached to lie down. The whistling sound of the water come to a boil reached his ears and he grasped the handle, pouring the water into his mug that he took out.

The smell of Central Vanilla reached his nose and he closed his eyes savoring the smell. He took a sip, and went into the living room, sitting down on the couch placed in front of a small coffee table. There were a few books lying around that he had read over the past few days, the radio off to one corner, a small TV in another, and then the balcony in front of him as well. He felt a bead of cold sweat fall down from the back of his neck down her back.

Havoc shivered and rubbed his forehead after taken another sip of the coffee. "What am I going to do about tomorrow..." he mumbled.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Knock, knock, knock._

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Havoc was lying on his side in bed, a few blankets were wrapped around him, and his face nuzzled into the pillows when he awoke to the knocking. He moaned something of a curse and tried to move, being unsuccessful. He groaned as a wave of sickness reached him, and he fell back into the pillows.

Taking a heaved breath, he raised his voice, though is sounded a bit dry. "Come in if you're in the military!" he said, and waited, his eyes going shut. He heard the click of the door opening, and then the shutting of it. Then footsteps made their way to his room, then a soft sigh.

"Pathetic..." a young girl's voice said from the doorway. "Poor Jean." She walked over and went around the bed, before lying down beside Havoc and look at him. "How're you feeling bro?" Asia smiled softly.

Havoc opened his eyes and stared at her, before placing his forehead right under her chin. Asia gasped at how hot her was and wrapped her arms around him. Even though Havoc was older then her by 8 years, she was still a girl and would comfort any guy. She felt him shiver and put her hand through his hair lightly.

"Jean, you're burning up pretty badly...maybe we should take you to a doctor? Hm?" she whispered, looking at him. Havoc shook his head and nuzzled into her embrace even more, the younger smiling at his childish antics.

After a few hours, another knock reached the door, and Asia bolted up, rushing to the door, Havoc asleep in a warm heap in the bed. She opened the door and stared up at Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye who both saluted to the girl, who saluted slightly back.

"We need to speak to Lieutenant Jean Havoc." Roy said. Asia brought them in, and then looked at Roy. "Is he here?" Beside him, Riza shook her head and sighed, walking into another room, basically, Havoc's room.

Asia crossed her arms and stared at him. "Jean is incapable of moving right now Colonel, I mean Brigadier Colonel..." she corrected herself. Roy raised an eyebrow the looked behind her as Hawkeye and a tired looking Havoc walked out of the room. Havoc was fully dressed, even with Hawkeye in there.

Asia looked at Hawkeye and then at Roy who stared at her. "There is a war happening south of here..." he said. "We are collect all officers of Central and we're going to war..." he said.

Looking at her brother Asia grabbed him by the shoulder. "You can't go! You're still no able to even-" she was cut off when Havoc turned to look at her with a bright smile, though, sickness showing in his face still. "Jean..."

"It'll be okay. Feeling better already."

"Idiot..." Asia muttered. "You'd better be careful!" she said and hugged him. Havoc nodded and then left with Roy and Hawkeye, leaving his little sister in the apartment alone.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

War. Like anything else, war was a mass murdering destruction. Guns, daggers, bombs...assassinations. Everything to do with war, deception, possession, alchemy, hate...Havoc knew it all. Everything was going fast, until a few moments ago bombs had stopped falling and on both sides the soldiers were resting. Havoc was sitting with his head bowed in one of the bunkers, his rifle rested against his knee and shoulder.

"Here." He looked up to see Kain Fury holding a piece of a sandwich out to him. Havoc smiled and took it with thanks and stared at it as Fury sat down beside him. "Gotten a little quiet huh?" he said to the older man, and bit into his piece of sandwich. Havoc only ate quietly. Kain Fury continued, "I wonder...what made the Ishbalians want to attack South Headquarters?" he asked.

Havoc bit into his sandwich and shook his head. "I have no clue..." That's when another bomb went off, closer to the bunkers. Fury and Havoc went flying hard against the ground, dusk rising over the bunkers and into the pits onto the soldiers stationed there. Havoc grasped his gun and Fury went to get more help, and aimed for a tank about half a km away.

Using his sniper skills, he let the bullets fly, most of them just zinging off the tank's metal shield, except a few that were able to cause enough small explosions to make a huge one. All the men inside dying instantly.

"Argh, this is so stupid! I'll make it so they'll have to cross water!" Havoc yelled and raised his hand toward the battlefield and let out a yell as the earth started to rumble beneath them. The sound of water erupted from beneath a hole, a few soldiers from the enemy side blowing out of it. The water filled a whole line of defenses against they're side, killing a few more people, and blocking passage to their HQ.

Everyone watched as the lieutenant grinned slightly and fall backward, landing hard on his back gasping for air. Fury rushed over and lifted the man into a sitting position. "Havoc, are you alright?" he asked.

Breathing normally, Havoc looked at Fury and grinned. "Yeah. They won't be attacking over here anytime soon."

"I would think twice on that Jean!" Asia's voice said from the top of the bunkers as she stared out at the battlefield. Havoc did a double take and stood up quickly, staring at Asia with wide eyes. "Prepare men!" she grinned with a rifle in hand.

"Asia! What the hell are you doing here!" Havoc yelled, grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulling her down. He shook her and gave her a worried glare. "You do realize you're at a place where war is going to start! Why did you come!"

Asia just hugged him tight. "I was worried..." she whispered, causing Havoc to stop his cursing and look down at her. The other soldiers smiled at the two siblings, but prepared otherwise. Havoc nodded, and pointed to the tents. "You, go."

Asia smiled and punched her brother's arm, before rushing off toward the tents.

Havoc smiled and then grabbed his rifle, aiming it at the top of the bunkers, where the first sigh of another explosion and a dozen armed men...alchemist...  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Again a few hours went by, Central and Southerns forces were having trouble. There were hundreds injured, a few dead, and almost less then half of the army able to fight. No one knew why alchemists were fighting; they knew Ishbalians didn't use alchemy, because it was against their teachings.

Fury was able to tell Havoc's troops, and Roy's, and Hawkeye's ...basically most of the people from Central, that there was an alchemist that could use mind control. Everyone had just stared at the young officer, and knew that was what caused some of the men to turn on each other.

Asia who had been secretly setting off bombs by disappearing and appearing in the enemy sides, then appearing back within the tent on Central's side. She giggled as the bombs went off with enormous explosions, making the ground rumble enough to make cracks within the dirt.

Havoc was busy dodging flying debris that was thrown by one alchemist who was grinning like manic. He kept of transmuting the ground into metal spikes and just throwing continuously at Havoc. The blond lieutenant dived onto the ground, rolled and aimed his rifle, the bullet being let loose quickly, and embedded itself within the alchemist's chest, sending him flying back, blood gushing from the wound.

Taking a quick breath, Havoc looked around and saw another man come at him. Both his hands were raised in a claw like fashion as he sprinted toward the lieutenant and tackle him around the waist. They were rolling on the ground, either one trying to get the more offensive position. The Alchemist won that.

The man didn't look older then about 30, his hands tightly grabbing Havoc's neck, while the latter tried to pry them off. The man lowered his lips to Havoc's ear and whispered, "You really think it was...the Ishbalian's that sent us...?" Havoc's eyes widened, and he ended his struggle and just punch the man hard in the face.

Getting up on his feet, Havoc looked around the see a hand raised to him. It was a young girl, looking about 10 with black hair and dark purple eyes. She smiled softly then a demonic look crossed her face as her eyes glowed and a wave of energy shot through Havoc's body.

"W-What the!" the man took a step back and raised his arms to protect himself, but that didn't make much of a difference.

The blast threw him four feet into the air and twenty feet away from the girl. With no motion, Havoc landed limply on his front, one arm sprawled out in front of him, and the other resting at his side. Blood slowly fell from a gash in his forehead, and a few cuts in his shoulders and side. He also probably had a few broken ribs, maybe even shoulder.

Behind him, the girl giggled. "Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc...Water Alchemist...your mind is now ours..." she giggled again. She started walking toward the unconscious officer, her hands glowing at her sides.

Asia let her head out into the open and stared around. A lot of bodies were sprayed everywhere...a lot of blood. She went pale, and then scanned again, her hazel eyes resting on someone she knew very well. Jean Havoc.

"Jean!" she cried and dashed from her hiding spot and appeared at his side, rolling him over carefully. "Hey, Jean! Wake up. You jerk, wake up!" she felt hot tears fall from her eyes, as he didn't stir.

She heard another giggle, and looked up at see the young girl. "You...You did this to him!"

The younger girl smiled and nodded. Asia lost it. She stood up and waved her arms quickly around her, and let loose earth shattering winds, the blades of it cutting deep within the little girl, sending her body apart in three pieces on the ground. Asia breathed heavily and looked around, not many alchemists were left...someone grabbed her from behind.

"Ugh!" a choking sound erupted from Asia's throat as one hand wrapped around her throat, and another wrapped around her midsection so she couldn't move. Her eyes glanced up in her own brother's..."J-Jean! W...What are you doing!" she cried.

No words came from him, only a sadistic smile. 'Mind control...? That little girl...' she thought, and struggled, his grip going tighter. She struggled even more and tried kicking her legs to get him to the ground, too bad she was short. "Jean! Stop this!" she tried again and tried twisting around to face his front.

Luckily for her his eyes widened as she twisted and he let go somewhat, allowing her to face him. He tried to return his grasp, only to meet a strong wind wave, once again sending his already tattered body a few more feet away.

Asia ran over and sat on him and placed her hands on his shoulders, making sure he didn't get up again. "Jean! Come on, wake up you asshole!" she shouted, and slapped his face. Blue eyes opened slightly and stared up at her.

"A-Asia?" he gasped softly at the wounds the young girl had caused and the one his sister had accidentally inflicted. "What're you...?"

Asia hugged him. "You idiot. Allowing you to be possessed by a kid! Heh..." she sat up and got off of him so he could sit up, with her help of course.

"Too bad that you will die..." a gurgled voice said from the debris. The little girl's head was grinning at them; both Havoc and Asia went white. It was alive...still. The arm on one part raised and let loose another powerful energy blast, causing Havoc and Asia to be blown apart from each other. Asia landed accidentally on Roy who just finished blowing up some people, while Havoc was thrown and now falling down a ravine...

"**_JEAN_**!" Asia screamed, Roy watching as one of his subordinate's go over the cliff.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

People were scattered about trying to repair the wounded area and the wounded men, brutally injured by the alchemists. By the ravine, a group of people consisting of Roy and his subordinates, were desperately trying to search below, tying a rope to Hawkeye's midsection and lowering her as far as they could go. Asia gazed down as Hawkeye was starting to be pulled up, with an emotionless face.

'Jean...'

"I'm sorry sir...I saw no form...of life down in the ravine," Hawkeye said, her voice sounding with the repressed sob. Roy's eyes watched Hawkeye then looked to his other subordinates before falling on Asia Havoc. His lips parted slightly, then closed while he walked up to the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling her tense.

His lips parted once again, "Asia...they couldn't find him...the cliff is steep and there are no signs of life...your brother...he's..." Roy stopped when the young girl whipped around and slammed her fists into his chest, her sobs crying out loudly and echoing through the air.

"_**NO**_!" she screamed, pounding her fists harder. "He can't be dead! My brother can't be dead! He said he wouldn't leave me, _he promised me_..._**HE PROMISED ME**_!" she screamed again and buried her face into the brigadier colonel's jacket, her sobs coming out in screams of sorrow.

Hawkeye looked down at the ground, her own tears welling up silently. Breda, Fury and Falman all turned away, Fury putting a hand to his face while taking off his glasses. Roy tightly wrapped his hands around the young alchemist, holding her close, his own tears falling to the dusty, bloodied ground beneath them.


	2. Washed Over

Alright, here we go with no reviews whatsoever.

* * *

Chapter 2: Washed Over

_You promised me, HE PROMISED ME!_

A limp body washed slowly up onto the sand below the ravine, then skin was cut up and bloody, and the face was hidden by the blond bangs that were dyed red. The body moved back and forth from the waves, earning the attention of many red coloured eyes staring.

"A soldier…"

"A murderer…"

"Kill him…"

Bodies that belonged to the red eyes emerged from the deep forest beside the sand flats. Ishvarites surrounded the unconscious and injured soldier, their rifle's held tightly within their grasps, pointed at the blond man.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" a young voice shouted out as a short young girl ran by the older Ishvarites and kneeled beside the injured man. "How can you wanna injure a helpless man who's unconscious and dying!" she cried. She tried pulling the man up, and placed his head on her lap, caressing his pale cold face.

The Ishvarites frowned amongst themselves and allowed a tall built older man to come over beside the girl and carefully lift the soldier from the cold water with ease, holding him bridal-like style. "Back to camp," he grumbled, and disappeared into the forest, the little girl right at is side looking up at him.

"Daddy! You're not gunna kill him, are you? He's hurt...he's really, really hurt!" she cried, tugging at his pant leg. The hands that limply fell beside the soldier's body, twitched lightly, causing the girl tug harder and point. "SEE, he's still alive!" she sobbed.

The father looked down at her and smiled. "Don't worry Ishchu...I'm not going to kill him, we'll have to get him back." Then he walked fast, the little girl having to job along her father's long strides back home.

* * *

"_So…dark… Asia..." _"Poor man, he's delirious..." the father said, while dabbing Havoc's forehead, carefully cleaning the gash near his temple. The soldier's body twitched and move, his face's features kept moving in pain from the fever and delirium. "_A-Asia_..." he managed, crying and clutching the sheets tightly. "_S-Sis_..."

"Daddy, is the man gunna be okay?" the little girl asked with a sad gaze falling to Havoc's face.

"I don't know Ishta, I don't know. All we can do is bring him back up to health and pray to our god..." the father said and patted his daughter on the top of her head and then returned to cleaning the gash. Ishta frowned again and left her father to continue with his work. She silently went to the living room where her mother was carefully knitted and crawled into her lap.

"Mommy...do _you _hope the man gets better?" she whispered, clinging to the woman's shirt while putting her face into the corner of the woman's neck with a sob. "I hope so...he looked so hurt..."

The mother put down her knitting and hugged her daughter close and smiled softly. "Don't worry Ishchu...he'll be okay. I believe it," she said into her daughter's ear, like a secret, and kissed her check. Ishta cuddled into her mother's embrace and placed a hand on her large stomach, feeling the life in there, and then closed her eyes, the beat of her heart, the unborn baby's heart, and her mother's heart lulling the child asleep.

* * *

A month of searching, no body found. Outside it was raining, reflecting the sorrow if the entire Headquarters that stood out in the cemetery of Central, mourning a death to whose body wasn't found.

Asia was knelt near a grave, her hands to her face as her tears merged with the pouring rain. The sound of rifles and trumpets exploded. Roy Mustang raised his hand in a salute, as did every other soldier. Silent tears and silent goodbyes echoed the graveyard.

Asia couldn't believe it, he had promised her...when they were children, when they were older...he had promised, every time he went on a mission. Why now, why did he have to leave her now. She was alone now...

* * *

Another month later:

_You promised me! He promised me!_

A body shot up in a bed, gasping for breath and shivering from an ongoing-nonstop nightmare. The figure lowered his gaze to the bandages around his chest and stomach, as well as his arms and forehead. What had happened, was he in some sort of military infirmary? No, the interior was much different; it was hotter and cold at the same time as well.

Suddenly a memory attacked him.

'Blasts, little girl...Asia, strangling...Asia, sitting on me crying...attacked, clown off of a cliff...' "What happened!" Havoc shouted, clutching his head and shutting his eyes. "How long have I been unconscious for, where's Asia...the Bridger Colonel, Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, Fury...where is everyone!" he shouted and flung back the covers in rage, clad only in a pair of baggy pants, and managed to stand up.

Havoc looked around the room as he walked slowly to the door. It looked nothing like a hospital room. "Where am I?" he asked again out loud, going into the next room. After a moment, a scream erupted from the room and Havoc came running back with a limp, shutting the door and falling back into the corner of the room, hiding himself badly. He covered his head, 'Ishvarites...?' he wondered with wide eyes, and as the door opened he ducked his head, the door revealing the father and Ishta.

"Is the man scared daddy?" Ishta asked, looking up to her father who frowned slightly and walked to about ten feet from Havoc's crouched form in the corner of the room.

"Are you scared young man?" the older man asked, kneeling down. Havoc didn't more nor did he speak. "I find this situation to be very offensive young man, I don't even know your name."

"Havoc..." Havoc whispered. The man raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Havoc, Jean Havoc..." Havoc said more loud and clear, and raised his head a bit, revealing his scared blue eyes. The Ishvarite smiled and sat down.

"I'm Galad, and this here is my daughter Ishta. You've been unconscious and in a coma for more then a month Jean. Our people found you washed up on the sand flats and Ishta here rescued you," Galad explained, the words making Havoc raised his head more. " We brought you here and my wife has been caring for you. How did you fall anyway? We heard explosions up above a month ago, was a war up there?" the older man watched Havoc's expression turn to horror as the soldier jumped up.

"MORE THEN A MONTH!" Havoc shouted, then stared pacing back and forth with a worried expression etched onto his face. "More then a month...did anyone try to find me...what about Asia...where is everyone...! Where am I!" he babbled, then stopped and fell to his knees, his eyes staring at the ground with silence.

Ishta stared at Havoc and walked up to him. "We can help you find your friends!" she smiled and sat in front of him, taking his hands in hers with a grin. "Daddy and I can look! Right?" she giggled and looked to her father with a bright smile.

Galad looked at his daughter with pride, then looked at Havoc. "We could try, there might be a misunderstanding through...you know, with the Military. Don't like us much because they want us to believe in a different god then Ishbala. Their god," Havoc flinched and gazed at his bandaged hands, he seemed scared.

"You do know I'm part of the Military...right?" he asked, hesitant.

The man nodded and touched Havoc's shoulder lightly, the soldier tensing. "But, you were injured. It doesn't mater anymore." Galad watched as the soldier nodded slowly, and stood up, towering over both Havoc and Ishta. "Alright Jean. I bet you'd like to clean up after a few weeks without bathing and shaving huh? Also, you need to rest still, after your fully healed you and me will go to the top and see what happened."

Havoc nodded his head slowly and stood up, before looking at himself in a mirror on the wall. He paled and then blushed, his hair was long by a few cm, and he had a scruff going on his chin. "Aha...I'm so embarrassed..." he muttered, and rubbed his cheek.

Galad laughed good heartedly and brought over a basin of water and some scissors with a flat knife and some shaving liquid. "There ya go. I'll get my wife t'cut your hair, and then after that you can have a shower in the room over there," he said, and pointed to the other side of the room where a bathroom was.

Ishta sat staring at Havoc while her father left, then she got up and ran after him, shutting the door. Going to the basin, Havoc took the flat knife and the shaving liquid and started ridding himself of the scruff on his face. He looked upwards, checking under his chin, smiling to himself seeing as his face was back to normal except for a bit of paleness. He went into the bathroom and washed out the basin, and the knife.

"Mr.Havoc?" a woman's voice said from the bedroom. Havoc started and poked his head out the door, to look straight at a woman.

"Oh, there you are," she said smiling. She grabbed a chair and motioned to it, "Can you sit here so we can get started," she asked, still smiling. "By the way, my name is Nakita."

Blushing slightly, Havoc did as told by sitting down in the chair. He had never had his hair cut by a woman before, well, guess he'd at least try. He saw Nakita giggle at him as she tied a cloth around his chest and back. "Are you scared I might shave your head?" she giggled.

'She sure has a sense of humor...' Havoc thought. "Ah...no..." he stammered and looked down, the blush going away slightly. Nakita smiled again and cleaned the scissors in a small bowl and took Havoc's bangs and held them down.

"How short?"

"Eh...? Um...as...when I first came here?" he asked, confusion etched in his voice, wondering if she saw him then. Nakita nodded and took an inch off, cutting very carefully as Havoc's eyes closed tight. He heard snip after snip, not knowing how much of his hair actually came off.

After half an hour, Nakita took the towel around Havoc and took it outside, leaving the soldier staring. "Um..." he turned his head and look in the mirror, blinking twice before getting up and moving over closer to it, seeing his face and hair. It was a bit shorter then normal, but it looked okay. But something had changed, he didn't know how or why, but his eyes seemed to darken a bit.

"Well now that your hair is cut and you shaved, why don't you go have a shower." Havoc turned to head to see Nakita leaning against the doorway. He smiled nervously and nodded, thanking her while going into the bathroom and closing the door. Outside, Nakita smiled softly and clicked her tongue. 'Strange man indeed.'

* * *

"You okay down there?" Galad asked from his perched form on top of the rocks. He grabbed hold of Ishta's hand and lifted her up, and waited for Havoc to make it up. The Lieutenant looked like he was scared shitless, and he was.

"I've never really...climbed something this high up..." he stammered and refrained from looking down by shutting his eyes. Ishta giggled and held out her hand. "Don't worry Mr.Havoc! You won't fall if you have courage!" she smiled, causing Havoc to look up into her bright red eyes.

"You fell down this thing anyway Jean." Galad grinned down, and grasped Havoc's hand when he reached arm length of the cliff, pulling him up.

Before Ishta or Galad could say anything Havoc gasped and got up, making a run for one of the broken buildings in front of them. He stopped right in front of it and touched the palm of his hand against the crumbling rock. "This...This was where my post was...and where Asia and I got separated..." he muttered and looked down, a piece of someone's hand beneath him.

He looked around and walked to the far side of the base, before stopping still and staring with a pale face a small structure located near the edge of the ravine. He slowly walked to it, ignoring Ishta's sayings of awe and Galad's telling her of war, and stopped right in front of it, looking down with confused blue eyes.

_Fallen in duty of a soldier_

_Faithful to family and friends_

_Never forgotten, Always missed..._

_R.I.P Jean Havoc, 2nd Lieutenant_

On the small stone was a blue-jeweled necklace. Feeling weakness, Havoc's knees failed him, sending him down, arms falling to his sides. 'They...they think I'm dead...' he thought, and reached out, touching the necklace and picking it up carefully. "Asia..." he whispered, staring at the still shining blue stone.

Ishta and Galad made it over to where Havoc now sat, face hidden and shoulders shaking. Ishta, smiling, about ran to him but was stopped by her father who shook his head, staring at the man before them. "Leave him be for now Ishchu..." he said.

For the first time in months, it started raining.


End file.
